


Friends

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB, caspar gets upset, cliches mentioned, fluff happens the next morning, joe fucks someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No we're not friends, nor have we ever been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Fuck walls.

Caspar came home to a drunk Joe in his room fucking a girl.

He sat alone in his room, trying desperately drown own the obnoxiously loud sounds of that _girl_. He'd never even seen her face and he hated her.

He was jealous. So fucking jealous. You see, he and Joe were "friends."

They talked like friends, but were a little too physical to be friends. They'd kiss and make out and they'd act like friends right after and Caspar hated all of it.

All of the kisses and late night cuddles made him want to do that with Joe, but as a couple. Then he realized that he really loved doing all of that with Joe. He loved Joe's laugh, his eyes, his hair, their height difference, the way his voice sounded when he just woke up, his lips- and him. Caspar _loved_ Joe.

After thirty painfully slow and painful minuets, everything went silent. It was then that Caspar could finally sleep.

* * *

He woke up to Joe screaming and a flustered argument between Joe and that girl. She left quickly and he soon heard Joe turn on the shower.

He got out of bed and started to make himself toast for breakfast. Eventually Joe came out of his room, sitting on the counter and groaning in pain. "Ugh, how much did I drink last night?"

Caspar shrugged. "I dunno. When I came home, you were already fucking her."

Joe visibly cringed. "Sorry about that mate."

Caspar sighed. "It's fine."

Several minutes passed and the silence was only growing thicker. Joe was thinking and ransacking his mind, trying to come up with his reason to fuck a girl. The best one was to get over Caspar, which was probably true. The silence was killing him. He just wanted to talk to Caspar. He needed to.

Caspar started to walk over to the couch, and Joe followed.

Joe sat a little too close to Caspar for friends, but neither of them noticed or minded.

Seconds led to minutes of more and more silence and it was killing Joe.

Finally, Caspar said anything. "We need to talk."

Joe preferred the silence. "What about?"

Caspar sighed. "Us. We can't keep doing this and not talk about it."

Joe frowned. "Yeah."

Caspar wrapped an arm around Joe. "So, let's talk about it."

Joe smiled a little, soft smile. "Okay."

"Let's start with why. Why do we feel the need to kiss each other, cuddle at night, almost fuck, and sit to close for friends? Why do we do that? Why do _you_ do that, Joe?"

I paused. "Because I like kissing you and being around you a lot, Caspy."

"I like it because I like you, and us not talking about it yet still doing it is fucking up my emotions."

Joe took in a sharp intake of breath. He kissed Caspar, really hard and passionately.

Caspar kissed back at first, but eventually pushed him away. "Joe, we're talking."

Joe looked down at the floor. "Yeah, but I was trying to do that cliche thing where one person confesses their love for each other and then the other one kisses them and then the other guy confesses their love too and they live happily ever after."

Caspar's eyes softened immensely. "That was really adorable." Caspar whispered into Joe's ear.

Joe blushed, and Caspar kissed his cheek. "What now? What are we?"

Joe shrugged. "We shouldn't try to label it. If someone asks, we're dating, but it really doesn't matter. Let's just be us.

Caspar agreed by kissing him. "Okay, babe."

Joe giggled.

They were both happy with this. They made out a lot and fucked more than bunnies, but it was 100% perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> this was dumb but cute-ish


End file.
